starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Chau Sara
Chau Sara is a Fringe World located in the Sara System, the smaller, outlying counterpart of its sister planet Mar Sara.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Although featuring wastelands typical of many Terran colonies, the planet featured some lush jungles and green rolling plains.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. History Early History Chau Sara was founded by a prospector before the start of the Guild Wars, Chau Sara featuring the larger colony of its system. It had been settled as a Confederate penal colony, many of its population of 400,000 still serving hard time cica 2499. An important Confederate colony, partly due to its potential for mineral exploitation it served as the base of Alpha Squadron at this time.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Loomings Alpha Squadron had been recalled to Chau Sara to deal with a Sons of Korhal insurrection, as the Colonial Magistrate Collins did not believe the local militia could adequately deal with them. During the mission, Alpha Squadron also encountered a xenomorph outbreak and Cerberus Recon Squad, a Confederate black ops squadron. Cerberus assisted in the attack on the Sons of Korhal, who were defeated.Precursor Campaign. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Collins admitted that the xenomorphs were being studied in the Flannum Installation, but had recently taken it over and surrounded it. Cerberus Recon Squad and Alpha Squadron cooperated in clearing a path to the installation. During the rescue of the scientists by Cerberus Recon Squad, the xenomorphs displayed some intelligence, utilizing Terran computers to set traps and even staging a counter-assault to prevent the rescue from outside the installation. However, Cerberus was an elite force, and with the support of security guards found hiding within the facility they overcame the xenopmorph infestation. The xenomorphs attacked the city of Los Andares shortly after the rescue of the scientists. General Edmund Duke, the commander of Alpha Squadron, personally assisted in the defense of the Los Andares, fighting from his siege tank. Afterwards, Collins wanted to set up a tight defense against the xenomorphs but the Cerberus commander overruled him, actually taking command of the colony. Cerberus felt now was a good time to attack the primary Hive Clusters of the xenomorphs. Alpha Squadron and General Duke had to go along with this plan. Those xenomorphs were defeated on November 12th. Final Showdown In December of that year, the Protoss Expeditionary Fleet arrived, under the command of High Templar Tassadar (who was in turn commanded by Judicator Aldaris), and sterilized the planet to stop the spread of the Zerg. All life on the surface was extinguished.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Ghost Town Chau Sara has been a flash point for unparalleled hostilities during the Wars. Seeding the atmosphere with toxic spores, the Zerg enslaved the Terran population that founded the colony and changed the surface of the world to better support their Hive clusters. Then, out of the cold endlessness of space, a great Protoss fleet arrived and, seeking to prevent further infestation, incinerated the planet. Since that time, Chau Sara has been a lifeless world hanging in the void. 1998-08-14. Ghost Town. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-01. The world was later visited by Terran "Reconstructionists", who wished to rebuild the major towns. However, they ran into Zerg "Pillagers" who wished to remove the world's treasures. The two sides came into conflict. Locations *Flannum Installation *Los Andares *University of Chau Sara Trivia "Chau Sara" is Spanish for "Goodbye Sarah" or "Fare well Sarah" akin to Italian "Ciao Sara". References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium External links * StarCraft Legacy Planets - a fan site with information about every planet mentioned in StarCraft. Category: Planets Category: Terrans Category: Terran Confederacy